For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration
Disney's Hollywood Studios= |type = Stage show |theme = Frozen |opened=June 4, 2014 |predecessor=The American Idol Experience }} |-|Disney California Adventure= |predecessor=Muppet*Vision 3D |successor=Mickey's PhilharMagic }} |-|Disneyland Paris= |-|Hong Kong Disneyland= |-|Shanghai Disneyland= }} For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration is a musical show based on Disney's 2013 animated film Frozen and the songs from the film, located at Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Shanghai Disneyland. Disney's Hollywood Studios version The show originally premiered at the Premiere Theater in the Streets of America section of Disney's Hollywood Studios during the 2014 Frozen Summer Fun event on July 5, 2014. The show moved into its current location at the Hyperion Theater in Echo Lake on June 17, 2015, the former home of The American Idol Experience. Disney California Adventure version On January 7, 2015, the Muppet*Vision 3D theater at Disney California Adventure began operating as the Crown Jewel Theater and presented the show as part of the park's "Frozen Fun" event. Although the event officially ended on May 15, 2015, the venue held the Frozen sing-along show until April 17, 2016. The theater was then renamed the Sunset Showcase Theater with a movie preview in May 2016 and Mickey's PhilharMagic, a 4D film attraction which opened on April 26, 2019. Disneyland Paris version The stage is located in The Chaparral Theater in Frontierland under the name Chantons La Reine des Neiges, and is the first version in which Olaf appears. It ran from June 1 to September 13, 2015 as the summer event, but it was scheduled to return on November 14, as part of the Christmas event. However, due to the Paris attacks on November 13, both Disneyland Paris and Walt Disney Studios Park were closed from November 14 until November 18. Hong Kong Disneyland version Hong Kong Disneyland features an almost identical show, named simply “Frozen” Festival Show . The stage is located in the “Black Box” space known as "The Pavilion", between Adventureland and Grizzly Gulch, also the former home of "The Revenge of the Headless Horseman", an exclusive walk-through attraction for the Haunted Halloween event from 2011-2014. It ran from June 11, 2015. Although the event officially ended on August 30, the show continued until October 4. Shanghai Disneyland version The stage is located in Evergreen Playhouse in Fantasyland. This was the first Frozen sing-along show that would not open for a seasonal event. As of November 2019, it now features songs from the sequel. See also *Frozen: Live at the Hyperion *Beauty and the Beast Sing-Along References Category:Frozen Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios entertainment Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios attractions Category:Disney California Adventure entertainment Category:Former Disney California Adventure attractions Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Former Disneyland Paris Attractions Category:Hong Kong Disneyland entertainment Category:Former Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Shanghai Disneyland entertainment Category:Shanghai Disneyland attractions Category:Echo Lake attractions Category:Hollywood Land attractions Category:Frontierland attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:The Chaparral Theater Category:The Pavilion Category:Evergreen Playhouse Category:Musicals Category:Seasonal attraction overlays Category:Sunset Showcase Theater Category:Disney's Fastpass equipped attractions